


Strangeness and Charm

by karrenia_rune



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fic or Treat Meme, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: A little quiet moment, Gomez and Morticia waltzing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



Disclaimer: Addams Family belongs to NBC and its creators and producers. It is not mine.  
The title came/inspired by the Florence and Machine song by the same name.

I saw her standing there (looking pale and tragic)

'Lady Macbeth has nothing on her', he thought as he stood at the threshold of the doorway. It still amazed him even after all these years how beautiful she was. 

Her skin like alabaster, how even the slightest flush of color spreading across her high-boned cheeks contrasted so against her skin. Morticia, as usual, was dressed in her habitual black organza gown; and he found himself  
thinking that he might put on the old gramophone and ask her to take a turn or down right there in the only ever so cluttered sitting room.

"Gomez," she said, Either come in or go out, don't stand there dithering on the threshold."

He quirked his lips and came into the room suiting action to thought as he selected a French waltz, then put the record in place and set the needle down once more. As the music swelled he stepped over and gave her a light bow. "Would you care to dance?"

"I believe I shall," she replied. "Chopin?"

"Lizet," but good guess, Le cara Mia." 

"Fair enough, I never cared for Chopin's earlier work, too mellow. Give me something with a little meat and salt to it anytime." She whispered a phrase into his ear.

Gomez nodded. "Tish, you spoke French."

"I know, I know. You rascally boy."

He took her in her arms and the whirled around the room, so in sync with one another's movements and familiar patterns that he only once or twice bumped his shins against the claw-footed legs of the Chinese ottoman.  
As the record slowly wound down to the end he noticed that she had splotches of blood on her fingertips. 

"What happened?" he asked, concern touching his voice.

"Nothing to worry about," replied Morticia sitting down once more in the high-backed chair near to the fire grate. "I was doing some light needlework and I pricked my finger. It's nothing to worry about." 

"If you say so. But, correct me if I'm wrong but was not the lace table runner you were working on completed last Thursday?"

"It was, I just wanted to put some finishing touches on it."

She smiled, and this time there was a subtle nuance to it that he could not help picking up on. 

"Why do I get the impression that you didn't come by that by needlework?" Gomez asked.

"Oh, very well, if you must know. I had found one of the children's old toys. An old but intricately designed finger box."  
"And you got stuck?"

"Yes, it was fortunate that Lurch managed to extricate my hand from it, but not before, well, you can see for yourself. Morticia offered Gomez an off-kilter grin and spread her hands upon her lap. 

Gomez came forward leaned down and took up her injured hand on his own and then said. "Then allow me to kiss them and make them better" doing this even as the words were out of this mouth.

She sighed and laughed, "Have I mentioned lately that you are incorrigible?"

Gomez sighed, then replied, "No, not in the last fortnight."


End file.
